kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifrit
Height: Ifrit, Djinn of the East Weight: ?? Gender: Male Combat Style: Ranged sand-based attacks, melee sword and firebreath. Primary Attacks: Sandballs/Glass shards/Molten spears Secondary Attacks: Glass Scimitar, Fire Breath Primary Weapon: Sand Secondary Weapon: Fire and Scimitar Energy Style: Fury (Represented by the burning word 'DJINN!' on his back) Overview: A Fury Based ranged Kaiju who uses sands to scrape away at the armor of an enemy kaiju, as well as batter them. As his fury grows, his ranged attacks change from sand balls, to glass shards, to (when at maximum fury) Molten Glass Spears. Origin: When the Kaiju Wars began, there were no lands spared from its atrocities. Not even the Arabian East was untouched by the Kaijus paths of destruction, an ancient temple unearthed in the Sahara desert as a result of one conflict. Several pilgrims and refugees took shelter in the unearthed palace; its halls and rooms decorated with the finest silks, gold, jewelry, and treasures not seen in millenia. Deep within the halls of this ancient palace, there was a throne room. On this throne sat a simple jar, unadorned with any details. It remained untouched for centuries as layers of dust coated its form. A young boy approached the urn, and took its lid off. A wild billowing storm erupted from it as fire, smoke, and magic exploded from within. The refugees ran in terror, fleeing the palace as fast as they could. Everyone except the young boy. The howling spirit formed and coalesced near the boy, offering him a single wish. The boy remembered the plights of the world, and knew what it would be. "I want you to fight and prevail against the kaiju, and bring honor and respect back to our lands." The spirit gave a final chuckle as it spirited off to the unknown. "WISH GRANTED." Energy System: Being a fury based Kaiju, Ifrit uses the shifting sands that flow around him as weapons of war. He builds himself into a fervor by assaulting the enemy kaiju with a flurry of sandballs, a clear indicator of his energy growing from the emblazoned 'DJINN!' on his back. The more he grows in power, the more potent his firebreath becomes; allowing him to infuse his attacks with bonus power. Ranged Combat: At low power, Ifrit can use sandballs to smash and batter against his enemies. At any time when he grows in power, he can use his firebreath to smelt the glass into glass shards. At maximum fury, Ifrit can form intricate molten glass spears that have the capability of impaling other Kaiju to scenery. Melee Combat: Ifrit is equipped with a glass scimitar for up-close encounters, and is proficient with it. Able to dervish against his enemies and slice them to ribbons, his sword is also able to become empowered by his fury as well. Going from crystal glass, molten slag, and a fully burning blade of death. Weaknesses: Ifrit is terrible against Grapplers and Chargers, having no truly efficient way to counter them outside of a 'tar patch' of sand.